Cry of the Tormented
by Alviss Crazed Fan
Summary: Trouble stirs in MAR Heaven when Ginta is trapped in the Training Gate and Alviss mysteriously disappears. Though when they returned, things had changed... And it isn't always for the better... Ginta x Alviss, Phantom x Alviss
1. Trouble in Paradise

**Title: Cry of the Tormented (A/N: I actually just used the title for a story I had to write in English class. -.- I hate naming my stories cause I can't think of anything good)**

**Author: It's under my name so you would probably already know…**

**Summary: Marchen Awakens Romance I'm having a mental blank here. I don't know how to summarize it without giving it away… I hate summaries with a passion. What ever I used before would do. T.T Anyway, it's Ginta x Alviss**

**Disclaimer: Uh… Do **_**you **_**think I'm the creator of MÄR? No? Well, you've guessed right. If I owned it, I would have killed off Jack (better yet, not even created him)… What? He's still on? Alive too? Well, there you have it. I obviously don't own MÄR… oh pooey. **

**A/N: Oh yeah, I thought I would like to add, this doesn't really follow the series that much so I wouldn't be rewriting any of the battles that happened in the anime or manga. Mainly because I watched subbed 1-54, and 55 + 89-102 without subs so there are gaps in my knowledge nor am I any good at writing fights. -.- **

* * *

**Chapter One - Trouble in Paradise**

"It was a dark and stormy night-"

"Oh come on Jack! Why don't you pick something less original while you're at it?!"

"Shh, just let him finish off the story!"

"You mean start the story."

"Oh be quiet Dorothy!"

"No! I don't wanna!"

Opening the door, Alviss flicked on the light (**A/N: Do they have lights?!**) and peered inside the room. He blinked once then twice before he slammed the door shut and went on his way.

Ginta sighed as he crossed his arms. "He could have at least said something." He muttered before he blinked in realization. "And turned the lights off."

Snow merely hugged her pillow as she turned her head in Jack's direction. "Finish the story. Jack." She said, smiling sweetly. The monkey-like (**A/N: The description is understandable) **boy's ears tinged pink before he embarrassedly twiddled his thumbs.

"How about we talk about something else?" Dorothy interrupted, leaning against Ginta's shoulder.

"Hey! Get off!" Ginta groaned, shrugging her off him. Snow gave the witch a fiery look, a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"You're welcome to lean on my shoulder, Dorothy." Jack said, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he pointed at his own shoulder. The witch huffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Don't bet on it."

The black haired boy's face dropped. "Why not? I'm just as good as Ginta!" Babbo coughed in response, trying to hide his snigger while Dorothy looked appalled.

"When was the last time you looked in the mirror?"

Before it could become a disastrous argument, Ginta intervened. "Hey, what are we going to do with tomorrow? It's a short break, isn't it?" After fighting the War Games for numerous days, most were delighted when Pozun, the little purple lizard-thing, announced that due to some Chess business, they had a day off again.

"Well, I'm going to find myself some nice ladies!" Nanashi declared, throwing his arms in the air.

Jack grabbed the blond haired man's arm and clung to it desperately. "Take me with you! I beg you!"

Nanashi sweat-dropped. "As long as you don't scare away all the ladies, then it's okay with me.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like lounging around tomorrow." Dorothy stated with a yawn. Snow smiled at the witch.

"Can I go with you? Maybe it could improve our teamwork or something." The brown eyed girl closed her eyes, smiling brightly. The witch merely nodded before quickly dismissing her.

"What are you going to do Gin-tan?"

"Why train of course!" Ginta replied, giving her a V sign with his two fingers. Dorothy clasped her hands together with a giggle.

"Okay, you do just that. Good luck Gin-tan!"

Snow gazed at the witch darkly._ Dorothy! That's __**my**__ Ginta! _However, the dark haired girl didn't voice her thoughts. She merely clenched her fists as she strained a smile.

"Yes. Good luck, Ginta." She grounded out; ignoring the smug look Dorothy sent her way.

* * *

Alviss sat silently on the window sill as he spun a silver flute on his hand, muttering barely audible words under his breath. He hated tomorrow. Tomorrow was the eleventh anniversary of his family's death. 

Leaning forward, he rested his cheek on his knee, his eyes never leaving the flute. The moonlight reflected off its silvery surface, making the youth sigh as he tossed the musical instrument in the air, catching it again. Oh how he hated tomorrow!

* * *

"ALVISS! ALVISS!" 

The black haired youth opened an eye after hearing the familiar shrill voice. He blinked. _I must have fallen asleep here… _He was actually quite surprised he didn't fall out of the window; he tended to toss and turn.

"Bell." He said as a greeting, smiling tiredly at the fairy as she fluttered towards him. _Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late, _he thought, clasping his head as he felt a headache coming on.

"I think I'm going to rest for today." Alviss murmured, receiving an unhappy cry.

"Why don't you ever want to celebrate your birthday Alviss?!" Bell cried, waving her hands. "We can have a cake, lots and lots of presents and have a party! A **party**!" She spun in the air happily at the thought. "W should celebrate! Today is a special today!"

"I tell you every single year, there's nothing special about it." Alviss replied flatly, before dismissing the fairy and begun walking down the corridor. Bell wasn't offended. He was like that on this day **every** year. He vanishes and wants to be alone.

Bell sighed. _Why doesn't he like his birthday? _The little aqua haired fairy thought before she fluttered away in the opposite direction. If Alviss wanted to be alone, she would respect that.

Although Alviss said that he was going to rest, the sapphire eyed youth found himself walking aimlessly in the forest, lost in thought. _Why did this day have to come… again?_ The teen sighed as he leant against a tree before resting his head.

"Fancy seeing you here… Alviss…" Someone purred delightedly. Alviss snapped his head in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened.

"Y-You!"

* * *

"C'mon! Version 3, Gargoyle!" Ginta yelled as his magical power shifted as Babbo begun to glow. Shadow Ginta raised his hand as he summoned his dark Gargoyle with his black Babbo. 

The two beasts stared each other on, one the real Gargoyle, and the other, its shadow. "Go Gargoyle! Punch him!"

The other Gargoyle caught the punch before the battle of strengths started as they tried to throw each other off.

_Maybe if I train hard, _Ginta thought as he watched the two Guardians battled it out. _I might just come up with an idea for what I'll do with this new magic stone…_

* * *

Alan stood in front of the Training Gate like he usually did; his arms crossed across his chest as he gazed at the door in the ground determinedly. _You have to get stronger Ginta, _he thought as he narrowed his eyes. _To win this war, you have to be strong! _

"How's it going?" A low voice asked, causing Alan to immediately turn his head in the direction of the voice. "Alan, is it?" It purred as Alan tried to locate where the voice came from.

"Up here old man!" The voice came from above him. Alan narrowed his eyes at the black clad figure in the tree. It was a young man around seventeen with light violet hair and amber eyes. In his ear was a Bishop earring.

He was leaning casually, his left leg dangling off the tree and his right knee brought to his chest with his head resting on it. "Lovely weather, isn't it?" He asked as he took a deep breath of air and exhaled. "Perfect day." He answered himself with a nod before he rolled off the tree, landing on all fours before sliding to his feet.

Smirking at the motionless man, the youth raised an ärm. It was a bracelet with a lock on it entwined with a vine of roses. "_Gate Seal_!"

Alan watched in morbid surprise as the strange ärm begun to glow. A sharp shrill sound caused the man to cover his ears as he turned his head towards the source. His eyes widened.

A large silver lock had clasped itself around the door's handle (**A/N: I actually can't remember if the door had handles -.- Let's just say it does, for my story's sake) **and four vines of roses wrapped around them and were anchored to the ground beside it, one on each side and one was wrapped around the handle firmly.

"What are you doing?!" Alan demanded, clenching his fists.

The youth merely smirked in response. "Why killing Ginta of course."

**

* * *

****How's that for first chappie? I'm trying to make sure each chapter has at least a thousand words… **

**Ginta is stuck in the Training Gate and what ever happened to poor Alviss? Or as I call him, Allie-chan **

**-.- Technically, I don't like writing anything longer then a one-shot for very good reasons. I get bored of the story if nothing much happens, run out of ideas (that tends to happen a majority of the time, hence nothing much happening) or I come up with a new plot altogether and want to write it (and then get bored of it). Hopefully, I will be able to finish this (I have yet to finish an actual fic…)**

**It's weird, I just figured something out. Is it just me or does people like tying Alviss up? I can already think of three. Kouga, Rolan and Rolan again… Does Rolan have this weird affinity for bondage or something? Oh, and Phantom had Alviss on a leash. A LEASH! Poor Allie-chan -.-**

**Oh well. Ta-ta and I'll post the second chapter soon… If you review. Buwahahaha!!!**


	2. Freed and the Missing

**Disclaimer: Uh. No own. Bye.**

**It's hard getting on my brother's computer he's hardly ever off! **

**Anyway, I actually had this written before I even posted Chapter One… But I wanted to post them spaced so that I don't post them faster than I write otherwise you'll have to watch the grass grow while waiting for the next chappie. I'm actually up to Chapter five now.**

**Chapter Two: Freed and the Missing.**

**Here's the new chapter! XD**

Alan's shoulders shook as he tried to suppress his rage. "Are you planning to trap him there for eternity?!"

The youth laughed, closing his amber eyes as he shook his head. "Unless he's immortal, I doubt it." He smiled wickedly. "The Gate Seal is practically impossible to destroy." He tapped his finger against his temple as he laughed at the dark look the man sent his way. "There's also a downside." He added, affectionately rubbing the ärm. "You **age** inside there!"

Alan froze in horror. _A-Age?! _The youth laughed at the look the elder man had on his face. "So you better hurry up, before he withers away."

Holding out his finger, the violet haired teen whispered "Andarta" before he vanished in a flash of blue.

Alan clenched his fist as he released his control over the Training Gate. Sure enough, it remained there, bound in the lock and vines.

"Air Hammer!" The brown haired man shouted before sending the blasts towards the door in hopes to break it open, despite what the bishop had said. His eyes widened as a rose vine reared up, its midsection still wrapped around the handle, before smacking the glowing balls away, high into the sky.

"_And it's a homerun!_"

Alan blinked. _Did the vines… Just talk? _

"_Good one Rosie! You batted it away."_

"_Why thank you Rose. I agree, it was a good hit. What do you think Rosey, Rosei and Roses?"_

"_Good." _The other vines chorused before letting out a giggle because of their simultaneous reply.

_What a weird ärm… _Alan thought before he realized he was wasting time. _Maybe if I get the rest of MÄR, we can combine our powers and maybe that is enough to break it open! _Alan could only hope; for his sake, Ginta's sake and the rest of MÄR-Heaven.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GINTA IS TRAPPED?!" Dorothy demanded incredulously as she was interrupted from her spa. Snow's mouth dropped.

"Ginta's in trouble?" She asked disbelievingly as she pulled herself out of the spa with the witch and quickly dressed.

"Where are Nanashi and Jack?" Alan asked, trying to collect everyone as quickly as he could. He wanted to save Ginta before the blond haired boy aged too much.

"They should both be around the castle." Snow replied as she chased after Alan, keeping in pace with Dorothy.

"And Alviss?"

"Bell said that he was resting." Dorothy answered before Snow. She narrowed her eyes. "But I can't be sure; I had dropped by to check on him and he wasn't there."

Alan furrowed his brows in thought. "Since Alviss doesn't really do a variety of things and that he's not in his room, I'll bet that he's gone for a walk."

"Without Bell?"

He didn't reply.

"ALAN!" The older man blinked as the previously mentioned fairy came flying towards them. "Have you seen Alviss?" She looked worried. "It's been five hours and I haven't seen him. He's not in his room and I've been looking all over for him."

Alan sighed though kept on running. "We'll look for him later, but right now, Ginta needs our help!"

"EH?!" Bell said surprised. "WHAT FOR?!"

The man sighed again as he picked up his pace. He was getting tired of explaining this. "He's trapped inside the Training Gate and ages as the years in there pass!"

"AGES?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" Dorothy yelled, speeding past him and disappeared from sight.

_Oh no, _Snow thought as she ran, her fist pressed against her lip in worry. _We won't be the same age anymore if he gets older! _A vein throbbed on her forehead. _What happens if he becomes Dorothy's age?! He may like a girl his age more than a fourteen year old. _The brown eyed girl also picked up her pace, speeding past Alan as well. _Not if I can help it!_

Alviss sat in the corner of the room, his face hidden by his knees as the youth shivered. Tears leaked from his eyes as he struggled to hold the sob in.

"Still being stubborn, are we Alviss?" A voice purred as Phantom stepped out of the shadows, eyeing the black haired boy like a piece of meat. Alviss shook his head at the question though kept his head bowed and hidden.

He gasped as he felt a hand roughly grab his chin and lift his head, making him gazing into lifeless purple eyes. The Knight rubbed his thumb over the wet trail of salty tears before smiling darkly.

"Are you scared?"

Alviss' eyes widened as he attempted to shake his head from Phantom's grasp. The man tightened his grip around the youth's jaw, causing the youth to freeze. _It hurts, let go._

"Are you scared?" Phantom repeated lowly, his icy tone never warming. Alviss yelped when the Knight threw him across the room, making him skid on the ground, sprawled.

"Yes." Alviss croaked, finally finding his voice. "I'm scared, frightened, terrified…" He took a shaky breath. "Which ever you prefer." He didn't move from his position on the floor.

Phantom smiled diabolically at the submissive response as he approached the youth and straddled the younger boy's hips, causing the youth to stiffen and his breathing to become ragged.

Leaning forward, he wrapped his hand around Alviss' neck, pinning his head down so he couldn't escape. The youth choked out a sob, clenching his eyes shut as tears slid down his face. "Please… Be gentle…"

Phantom smirked. _So Alviss has already accepted his fate. _Chuckling, he leant forward, his mouth close to the youth's ear. "Now… Why would I do that?"

As days past, things seemed to grow more hopeless for the rest of Team MÄR. Not only was Ginta trapped, but it turned out that Alviss had vanished as well. Alan had organized search parties, but all had turned up with nothing.

Currently, they were sitting under a tree that was several metres from the bound Training Gate and exhausted from the energy they tried to put through to break it open. Nothing seemed to work at all!

"WAAAAAH! ALLLLVISSSS!" Bell cried, burying her face in her hands. "Was it something I did? Maybe he didn't want me to remind him it was his birthday!"

Nanashi blinked. "It was?"

Bell nodded, blowing her nose. "On the day he disappeared and Ginta trapped."

Rubbing his chin, Nanashi raised his head towards the sky. "Maybe that has something to do with why they disappeared?"

Bell shook her head. "It was just a day that the Chess Pieces had urgent business." Her eyes widened as she let off a wail. "DON'T TELL ME IT'S SO THEY COULD STAGE AN ALVISS-NAPPING SCHEME!!!"

Nanashi unblocked his ears when the little fairy calmed down. "Are you do-"

The blond haired man was interrupted as the ground begun to shake, snapping everyone out of their thoughts as they rose to their feet. They shielded their eyes as a large beam of magical power pieced through the door from the inside. "… Ginta?"

The beam of magical power faded as the thorny vines and roses around the door withered away and the lock shattered like glass. The doors flung open, slamming against the ground with a thud before a naked form leapt out of the Training Gate; Babbo clenched tightly in his right hand.

As the man landed, all the ladies jaws dropped and while Snow turned away, a blush staining her cheeks; Nanashi helped Dorothy close her jaw before spinning her around. The only guy girls should ogle is him.

The man before them looked different. Sure, he had long spiky blond hair tied in a pony tail and had the same aquamarine eyes, but he was much taller, better built with broader shoulders and evenly toned without an ounce of baby fat. Another difference was that he wasn't wearing his happy carefree smile. Instead, his mouth was firmly clenched in a thin line.

"Why the Seven Hells did you abandon me in that Shit-hole, Old Man?" The man asked; his voice low and deadly. "FOR **THREE** BLOODY YEARS?!"

**A/N: A pissed off seventeen year old Ginta… Not good.**

**YAY! Ginta's older! … Hope no one minds… But oh well, I needed a plot somehow. I'm low on ideas -.- and I find it hard to fit a new plot in MÄR for some strange reason. I guess its because you can't change too much otherwise you may ruin it T.T**

**Poor Allie-chan. -.- Torturing him satisfies my inner sadism… Not that I mind humour (-.- Microsoft Word tells me I spelt it wrong… BUT I'M AUSTRALIAN AND WE SQUEEZE U's IN RANDOM PLACES!!)… Where was I? Oh yes. Humour I would only do with a one-shot really, because if it isn't, I'm just not satisfied with it and find it too boring to post. **

**I thought older Ginta would be good for Ginta x Alviss, and then Allie-chan could be the usual **_**smaller**_** uke. **

**Anyway, I watched Episode 54 on Youtube. Alviss was cute when he went in denial . I wish someone would sub ep 55! I can't understand hardly anything, except for bishonen which I agree very much on and their cheering. You practically hear it on every episode so it's very hard not to understand it!**

**Speaking of Alviss… I NEEDED A PLOT SO I JUST **_**HAD **_**TO HAVE HIM TORTURED! And it also feels weird making Phantom the extreme bad guy of the story -.-0 Phantom x Alviss is bad for you… BUT IN A GOOOOOD WAY!!! But of course, that depends if you like the pairing or not…**

**I just realized I was rambling. Oops. **


	3. Explanations and Outbursts

**Chapter Three: Explanations, Outbursts and Rosette's Random Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MÄR. I do not own MÄR. I DO NOT OWN MÄR! cries**

"FOR **THREE **BLOODY YEARS?!"

Alan took a step back in shock. Three years may have passed for the blond haired teen, but only eighteen has past for them. To see him change dramatically within a short amount of time all the members of MÄR were surprised.

"It was only eighteen days here." Nanashi said, though hushed up when Ginta directed a dark glare towards him.

"Why was I trapped in the Training Gate?!" Ginta demanded, crossing his arms over his bare, muscled chest.

Alan sighed, hoping to calm the blond's hot temper. "A bishop came and used an ärm that sealed the Training Gate shut."

"We've been trying to rescue you for the eighteen days." Snow piped up through refused to turn around. "But we weren't powerful enough to break it."

A look of understanding crossed the blond's face as he sat cross-legged on the ground. _Looks like some of our old Ginta is beginning to shine through, _Alan thought amusedly as he took off his coat and slipped it over the youth's thinner shoulders.

"It **did **take me three years of training before I could break it." Ginta agreed as he stood up, zipping the coat to hide his nakedness. "… You can turn around now, Snow… Dorothy…"

Dorothy's eyes bulged as she inspected the man properly now that he was clothed. Snow stood frozen as her eyes darted towards the witch, her mouth clenched shut.

"One thing," Ginta stated as he turned to face Alan before a vein throbbed on his forehead. "WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK OF KEEPING SPARE CLOTHES IN THERE?! YOU COULDN'T REALLY EXPECT ME TO WEAR ONE SET OF CLOTHING FOR THREE YEARS?!"

The outburst caused Alan to stumble back in surprise. Babbo laughed, finally making himself noticed. _He doesn't look any different… _Snow thought before she slapped her forehead. Ä_rms don't age! _

Ginta suddenly paused, as if noticing something. "Where's Alviss?" Bell suddenly broke out crying, making the teen's blood freeze. _… Did… something bad… happen?_

Snow bowed her head. "He disappeared the day you were trapped."

"FOR THR-"

"May I remind you again that only eighteen days have past in our time?" Alan interrupted after he cleared his throat.

Ginta smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck before he realized the seriousness of the situation. "You tried looking for him?"

A vein throbbed on Alan's forehead. "Of **course **we tried! He's just not in the area!" Ginta frowned.

"Maybe he was captured by the Chess Pieces."

Alan sighed. "We had already come to that conclusion. Alviss wouldn't just disappear."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STORM THEIR CASTLE TO SAVE HIM?!" The random outbursts were beginning to grate on Alan's nerves.

"We were too busy trying to save you."

Ginta's eyes widened slightly before he narrowed them. "I saved myself without your help." He said darkly, causing the others to wince as he pointed an accusing finger towards them. "But Alviss needed help more then I did! Who knows what that sick, twisted bastard, Phantom, is doing!"

When he received no answer, the blond youth bit his lip and stormed off towards the direction he remembered the castle was in.

"Phantom-sama."

The immortal blinked as he was roused from his sleep before glancing around the room with a keen eye. He spotted the youth that woke him up; his head peeking through the door.

"What is it, Rosette?" Phantom demanded as he sat up, giving the amber eyed youth a dark look. Rosette rubbed his neck sheepishly as he walked in, closing the door after him.

"I just thought you wanted-"

"Why the hell are you whispering?" Phantom questioned, giving the violet haired boy a pointed look. Following Rosette's line of sight, Phantom let off a bark of laughter.

"Alviss? He's so exhausted; I doubt he would hear you even if you screamed." Rosette made a face at the response.

"Anyway, my Gate Seal ärm just broke." As if proving his point, the amber eyed teen raised his shattered ärm, as his bottom lip begun to wobble.

"Ginta destroyed my poor Gate Seal!" Rosette whined, letting off a wail as over exaggerated tears rolled down his face. He held the ärm to heart as he begun muttering incoherently under his breath.

Phantom, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes in thought. _Ginta's powerful enough to break the seal? Hmm, this would be interesting. Especially after what I did to Alviss, I'm sure he'll be furious. _He smirked, running his fingers through black tresses of the sleeping form next to him. _Eighteen days had passed. For every day, sixty passes in the Training Gate… so he would be seventeen now since three years would have passed… _

Phantom snapped his head up as an idea formed in his head. "Rosette." The teenager stopped muttering as he glanced up, dropping his broken ärm to the ground as he did a mock solute. "I want you to take Alviss back to Ginta."

Rosette's face dropped. "Ginta's weird."

Phantom looked at the youth sharply causing Rosette to freeze. "I-I mean. Ginta is **sooo **awesome! I want to be just **like** him when I'm older!"

The white haired Knight looked annoyed. "That's not what I was asking. A 'Yes Phantom-sama, I shall take Alviss to Ginta because it's your desire and I live to do your bidding' would do nicely."

Rosette nodded. "What you said!"

The violet haired youth suddenly looked confused. "Don't you want him anymore?"

Phantom smiled a crueler smile than a happy one. "I'll just wait until Ginta coaxes him out of his shell, then I'll take him back. He's a handful at the moment, more trouble than he's worth. " He suddenly smiled cheerfully. "And make sure you take him to the castle. I don't want him waking up and drowning in a puddle or something."

Rosette muttered unhappily under his breath as he struggled to carry the black haired youth. Not that Alviss was heavy or anything, he was more of a lightweight… but so was he!

Finding that bridal style was straining his arms and making them sore, he flung the youth over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think he's dead." Rosette muttered. After carry him for five minutes down a corridor; Rosette begun to doubt Phantom's statement about him just being exhausted and decided to check for a pulse. It turned out the youth was alive after all. Even with all the manhandling, Alviss didn't awaken, making Rosette smirk as he bounced him on his shoulder, only to shriek when he lost balance and fell on his backside.

Alviss' unconscious form landed in a heap, making a cold shiver run down his spine. _I hope nothing broke, Phantom would kill me. _He paused from the thought as he lifted the black haired teen back up again. _Actually, he would maim me, gut me and then feed me to the poor unsuspecting pawns for lunch. _Rosette gulped. _And just to be even more sadistic, I'm sure he's going to sprinkle me with cheese. I __**hate **__cheese!_

Rosette clenched his teeth. _Damn cows. I hate you soooo much! Breeding cheese like no tomorrow! I WILL __**EAT **__YOU!_

Raising his hands to the sky as a proclamation, the youth just realized his mistake when he heard a 'thud'.

"You're okay." Rosette insisted as he lifted Alviss up and dusted the dirt off him. A soft groan sounded, causing the amber eyed teen to stiffen. However, the black haired youth didn't awaken, making Rosette sigh with relief.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO OF ALVISS YOU JE-"

Startled, Rosette screamed and dropped Alviss as he teleported away before the person could finish his sentence.

**Thought that place was an okay way to end. Not much of a cliffy though T.T**

**Rosette… Whether it is a girl's name or not, I don't care. He's my OC… obviously since you've probably never heard of him before. I have to admit; I think I've made him rather weird, and he doesn't really have a stable personality but oh well. I'll live; you'll live, so I guess that's okay.**

**Anyway, Alviss is back with the others! So you better review if you want to know what happens. grins Just push the button, you know you want to. **

**Anywho, ta-ta. I'll post the next chappie soon. **


	4. The Lost is Found

**Chapter Four: The Lost is Found**

**Disclaimer: I own no MÄR otherwise I won't be writing fan fiction now, would I?**

"LET GO OF ALVISS YOU J-"

The violet haired Chess Piece jumped and screamed before teleporting away. "…ERK…" Ginta finished lamely after the bishop vanished. _That was weird… _The blond thought before he remembered the conscious black haired teen that the Chess Piece had literately dropped.

"Alviss!" Ginta cried as he raced towards the prone form, flipping him on his back as he grabbed his shoulders and shook him. No response.

"Alviss?" He tried again, yet the youth seemed completely out cold. "… What did that bastard do to you?" He muttered as he spotted a large patch of dried blood on the youth's shirt in the stomach region.

Grunting, the blond haired youth hoisted Alviss over his shoulder and headed back the way he came. He was planning to do some alone time meditation (It's hard with Dorothy always trying to cling to him); not that he minded with the interruption. It was just one of the events he would least expect happening while he was out (most expected was the witch running after him).

The walk wasn't long, seeing how Ginta didn't really venture that far from the castle, though time still seemed to have slowed down for the aquamarine eyed youth. Finally, after a couple of minutes, the castle was in sight.

He really wanted to run, but the youth thought better and merely walked into the caste (quickly of course).

"SNOW?!" He called, glancing around at the empty area. All of MÄR was inside partying and the people had gone home after that day's War Games had finished. After being in solitary for the three years, Ginta was uncomfortable being around lots of people once again. _Maybe that's why Alviss doesn't like parties, _Ginta realized before he saw the large doors open and a familiar dark haired girl run out.

"Ginta! I-" She blinked, a disbelieving look crossing her face. "Is that Alviss?!"

Ginta gave her a strange look. _Obviously, who else do we know that wears those pants and shirt? _(**N/A: I think it's a shirt. He wears nothing underneath so it's probably not a jacket, but who knows? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't**) The youth nodded slowly before he shifted his hold so he was carrying the black haired teen bridal style. Walking past her, Ginta entered the building with Snow trailing wordlessly behind him.

* * *

"I don't believe it, where did you find him?"

An annoyed look crossed Ginta's face. "By the way you say it; you make it sound like he's a dog that was lost."

Alan crossed his arms at the exchange between Ginta and Nanashi. Ever since the blond had come back, he was rather testy.

Nanashi smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Didn't mean to offend you or anything Ginta." The aquamarine eyed teen sighed as he lowered Alviss onto the bed, as the rest of MÄR piled into the room.

"Um… Do you want me to heal him?" Snow asked nervously at the now older teen before fidgeting under his gaze as he looked her way.

"Sure." Ginta said before leaning forward and reached for the zip of the shirt. "I'll just take off his shirt so we can have a look at the seriousness of his wounds."

After flesh was exposed bit by bit, Ginta's eyes widened as a gasp sounded through the room. He gritted his teeth as he slipped the shirt off, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"What. The. Hell?!" He was pissed. Actually, he was beyond pissed as he saw red. Clenching his fists, he turned his gaze back to the other members of MÄR. "I'm gonna kill him!" He swore as his fingernails bit into his skin, leaving red small crescent shaped marks.

Alviss' body lied battered and bruised on the bed with barely an inch of skin that wasn't black or blue on his torso. Though what angered Ginta the most was a wound that had already begun to scab on his stomach. It read '_Property of Phantom_'.

Snow was the first to not act negatively as she approached the unconscious teen. Pulling out her ärm, she tried to heal him to the best of her abilities. All the bruises faded while the wound merely left a scar.

Ginta glared hard at the scar as he struggled to calm himself down. _But how dare he brand Alviss like cattle! _Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths. _I don't want my magical power to go haywire now, do I?

* * *

_

"Good job, Rosette." Phantom said with his usual creepy smile as he sat on his throne. Rosette beamed and was about to say something when Rolan ran into the room.

"Phantom! Alviss is gone!" Rolan said, quite out of the loop.

Glancing in Rolan's direction, the white haired Knight gave a close eyed smile. "I had him taken back to Ginta for a temporary vacation." He stated as he returned to his notepad (**A/N: Not sure about the notepads existing, but yeah.**) he held in his palm, scribbling _Test Ginta's… _He suddenly paused.

"Hey Rolan, is _strength_ spelt with an _F _or _PH_?"

"I think-"

"Quiet Rosette, your spelling is worse than mine. At least I can spell my name."

Rosette puffed up his cheeks at Phantom's statement before he went off to sulk in a corner. _So what if I can't spell my name. My excuse is valid because I don't even know the alphabet. It's sooo confusing!_

"Umm… Sir, if you still want to know, it's actually a _TH._" Phantom gazed at the pinked eyed man hard.

"You're kidding, right?"

Rolan shook his head, making Phantom shrug as he wrote down _Strenth. _"There's a _G _in there." Rolan suddenly said, as if sensing Phantom's error.

"Where about?"

"Between the _N _and the _T._"

The white haired Knight crossed out his mistake before writing it correctly. Chuckling evilly to himself, he wrote down other ideas for his plots, making sure to check with Rolan with the words with more than two syllables.

* * *

There was an awkward silence in the room. No one knew what to say. Ed (**N/A: HE FINALLY APPEARS!!**) cleared his throat though his action was frozen as the black haired teen finally begun to stir.

"Alviss?" Bell said with a worried voice as everyone brought their attention to the black haired teen.

Sapphire eyes were revealed as Alviss' eyes fluttered open as he immediately realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He stiffened as he glanced around the room, a gasp escaping his throat as he noticed the others.

"Alviss?" Ginta said unsurely before he reached for the teen. A loud scream erupted from Alviss' throat, making Ginta stumble back in shock.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" He screamed as he shuffled backwards so his back was touching the corner as he hugged himself, drawing his knees to his chest.

His eyes were wide and dilated as his breathing became ragged and harsh. "Don't… Touch me… Please, just leave me alone. Haven't you've already done enough?"

His shoulders begun to shake as tears slid freely down his face. "SHUT UP!" He yelled, covering his ears. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

… **Okay, now I feel bad for doing that to Alviss. Phantom drove him nutters, the poor cookie…**

**Anyway, you may have noticed, I like Alviss Torture. I love him to bits but torturing him is fun One Shots are good humorous but longer have to have some sort of Alviss Torture for me to be happy.**

**You know why I don't like writing long stories? My ideas run dry quickly and then I get bored of the story -.- So I tend to like One Shots, though I'm trying to think of new ideas that is something different and funny but its hard.**

**I'm sure it'll come to me. Push the GO button for Submit Review if you want to make me happy. **


	5. Ginta’s Dilemma

**Chapter 5: Ginta's Dilemma.**

**Disclaimer: How could **_**I **_**own MÄR?! I don't even own a house! All I have is a duck, a chicken and a pair of cow slippers (they're awesome, okay?!). I have other things but that's not the point. **

* * *

**Alviss' POV**

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." I muttered under my breath as I held my ears to stop **his** voice.

"_Do you really want to fight back?" Phantom's voice purred as he stroked my cheek, grinning like a Cheshire cat. _

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I growled, clawing at him, only to jump in surprise when it connected. Shaking, I glance up, only to blink in surprise.

"Gin…ta?" I questioned unsurely. It can't be him! I spotted the others standing behind him, motionless. It can't be them! It's a trick, it must be! Phantom must be trying to trick me, trying to raise my hopes only to bring it crashing down!

"Alviss." I-It can't be Phantom. There's no way! His voice! He can't pull off that tender voice!

I smile, as I uncurled my body. "Ginta."

**

* * *

Ginta's POV **

I sighed in relief. He's okay. He smiled at him. You know what, that was the first time I've seen him smile without a single mocking bite to it or a forced one. I think he should smile more often. He looks cute……...

Okay, where did that come from? What are you trying to do Ginta? He had that bastard all over him while he was missing and now you're moving in like a pack of horny dogs. Seriously! Okay… I'm speaking to myself in third person again. I really shouldn't do that.

Alviss suddenly froze as his eyes dimmed. There was no recognition in his eyes anymore! I grabbed his shoulders.

"Alviss?!"

**

* * *

Normal POV **

Ginta snapped his fingers in front of Alviss' eyes, his blood running cold when the youth didn't even response, yet alone blink.

"ALAN!" He shouted, turning his head towards the older man. "WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

Alan sighed before he approached the blond youth, rubbing his forehead. "There's not much that you can do." He poked the blue eyed youth, watching as the youth fell backwards, like a lifeless puppet. "I don't know what set it off, but it seems he has locked himself in his mind."

Grabbing Alviss' hand, the older man pulled him to his feet. The youth swayed slightly, though still kept standing.

_Next time I see Phantom, I __**will **__kill him! _Ginta thought before he sighed, directing Alviss towards the door. "I'm going to get him something to eat." He told the others before dismissing them as they both walked out of the room.

* * *

"C'mon Alviss, open wide." Ginta cooed, holding the spoon right in front of the sapphire eyed youth's face. Alviss' eyes moved so that it was resting on it, however, it remained unfocused as almost seemed to be staring right through it. 

Ginta tried another tactic. "Here comes the train! Choo-choo." Silence.

"Umm, here comes the aeroplane! Fvoosh! Argh! Oh no, the plane has been shot down! Open up so it can land!" Alviss merely blinked.

Sighing in defeat, Ginta pinched the youth's cheeks and shoved it into his throat. Alviss swallowed it, much to Ginta's delight. "Yes! Now we're getting somewhere!"

* * *

After lunch, one satisfied Ginta was walking down the corridor with a silent Alviss trailing several steps behind him. 

"Hmm?" Ginta glanced around. He could have sworn he heard something. Grabbing Alviss by the upper arm, he quickened his pace, his eyes darting around frantically. _What if it wasn't my imagination? What if Phantom's coming back for Alviss?!_

A scream erupted from Alviss' throat, yet Ginta couldn't celebrate with the fact that the youth was responding, as he spotted several furry forms hanging on the wall above them. The blue eyed teen stumbled as he grabbed his head, screaming at the top of his lungs.

_What can I use without Babbo? _Ginta thought as he glanced around for a weapon. "I **hate **spiders!!"

A hiss sounded from above them as the seven spiders slowly lowered themselves on their silky thread. _They must be an ärm! Spiders can't grow to the size of a dog naturally! _Their fangs clicked together, making a shiver run up Ginta's spine as he watched them begin to drool.

Footsteps and the slowly fading scream made Ginta aware that Alviss had fled. One of the spiders hissed before it scurried after him on the ceiling.

Narrowing his eyes, Ginta growled as he summoned his magical power, focusing all of his energy into his palm. He grinned as a ball of blue light formed and waited until it was the size of a tennis ball before he threw it at the spider and connected.

The ball bounced off its furry body like it was nothing. Swearing, Ginta ran after the fleeing teen, hoping to catch up to him before the spider did.

_Geez, he can run pretty fast, _Ginta thought as he chased after the youth. Glancing up, he spotted the spider just a little further up overhead.

A chorus of shrieks sounded, making the blond's blood to freeze as he slowly turned his head. The other six spiders were furious and drooling all over the floor as they chased after him, making him squeak and pick up his pace.

**

* * *

Alviss' POV **

Spiders! Phantom's spiders. Oh gods, get them away from me! He wants me back; I know he wants me back! But I don't want to! I don't want to go back! Help me, somebody!

I ran along the corridor, everything blurring past me. Help me! Somebody!

"ALVISS!" My eyes widened. I knew it! I knew Phantom was after me! Get him away; I don't want him to touch me! Not anymore!

He had defiled me in the cruelest manner.

I stumbled, falling on my knees. Familiar hisses sounded.

"_**Hmm, Alviss-kun? Do you like… spiders?" Large fangs pierced through my shoulder. I screamed, trying to shake it off. It hurts; it hurts so much. I slowly begun to lose the feel in my fingers as my legs collapsed beneath me.**_

"_**You can feel the venom right? Running through your veins?" A cruel smile followed the question. "And there is only one known antidote. One that only I have."**_

_**Cool glass was held against my lips as I quickly drank down the contents. It burns, the venom burns. I had felt it slowly circulating through my body before the antidote neutralized its effects. **_

"_**Better, Hmm?" Oh gods how I hate that voice. That sly slippery cold voice. I hate him so much. I was barely aware of the thumb running over my bottom lip, wiping away the excess liquid. Not even when he roughly pressed his lips against mine, harshly biting me and causing me to bleed.**_

_**I hate him so much. If he wasn't already dead, I would have enjoyed killing him.**_

Spiders! Spiders!

Hugging my knees, I begun to rock myself backwards and forwards. "Make it go away, make it go away." I muttered under my breath as my vision begun to blur.

* * *

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Ginta slowed down in front of the dark haired teen, biting his lip in worry. He had begun rocking backwards and forwards, muttering to himself as he gazed into space ahead of him. 

"Alviss?"

The youth stiffened. "Make it go away, make it go away." Suddenly, he fell forward, making Ginta jump in surprise.

"ALVISS?!"

Alviss hoisted himself up as he kept his gaze on the floor. "Alviss? Who's Alviss?" He asked, his voice was gruffer than usual as he glanced up. "I'm not Alviss."

Ginta took a step back in shock. His eyes! His eyes were red!

**

* * *

Duhduhduh.**

**Alviss is getting weird. Oh well, it adds to the plot. THE PLOT!!!**

**If he's not Alviss, then who is he? **

**I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I can. If you want me to hurry; just review… or ELSE!! points at reader with a slice of cheese It may be the only weapon I can afford, but it shall be your demise if you don't review. Buwahahahaha!**

**PS. Don't forget to review. XD**


	6. Akila

**Chapter Six: Akila**

**Disclaimer: I tell you once, I tell you a thousand times; not mine. People just love to burst my bubble. T.T **

**I like my bubble.**

**Pairings: Ginta x Alviss, Phantom x Alviss **

* * *

Ginta froze in horror as 'Alviss' smirked. It was a dark, cold smirk, one that twisted Alviss' pretty face into something akin to a sadistic murderer. 

"I'm not Alviss." The red eyed youth repeated as he cracked his knuckles. "But, you can call me Akila." (**A/N: Pronounced A-kill-la. Note the pun, a killer. Not funny? Oh well.) **

_I don't like his look. _Ginta thought as he glanced behind him at the quickly approaching spiders. _What should I do? _

Akila moved swiftly into a fighting stance. Despite having no weapon, he was at an advantage. He could punch, kick and hurt the blond all he liked and the teen couldn't do anything in return… Unless he wanted to hurt his precious Alviss.

With a smirk, he sprung forward, landing a punch right into Ginta's gut. _Oh shoot! What should I do?! _Using his arms, Ginta blocked a kick, only to have his feet swept from beneath him as Akila twisted his body and swung his other foot at his ankles.

_I hate it when I can only defend! _Ginta thought grumpily as he rolled, making Akila punch the ground. A snap followed as the red eyed teen hissed and pulled back his broken wrist but otherwise didn't react.

Ginta's eyes widened. _I'm not even doing anything and Akila is breaking bones in Alviss' body_. Gritting his teeth, he narrowed his aquamarine eyes. _Maybe I can knock him unconscious or something, _he thought as he shifted his gaze to the youth's already swelling purplish wrist.

The sound of hissing interrupted Akila as he shifted his red eyed gaze to the large spiders that had circled around them during their small fight. Saliva mixed with toxin dripped from their fangs while they clicked them, making another shiver pass through Ginta.

_Stupid spiders, I wish you'll all die! Natural Order be damned! _Akila thought darkly as he glanced around for a suitable weapon.There was nothing to use as a weapon or projectile.

Ginta tensed his muscles. _Babbo's not here and I have nothing to use! _He watched as a drip of saliva splashed against the stone before a sizzling sound occurred as it melted through it. _Don't wanna get bitten. Don't wanna get bitten. _The blond repeated in his mind like a mantra.

As the spiders took a step forward, the two youths took a step back though before long, they were backed against a wall.

* * *

Phantom smirked as he drummed his fingers on the side of his throne. "Maybe Ginta hasn't grown that much stronger from his three years in the Training Gate." He tapped his chin. "I'm quite disappointed actually. He can't seem to do much without Babbo." 

Rosette knitted his eyebrows, confused. "What the Hell are you talking about?!"

"My spiders." Phantom replied simply as he gazed off into space, tapping his fingers impatiently.

Rosette blinked as he gazed intently at the spot Phantom was staring at. "How do you know?"

"I'm not obliged to tell you. But for now, just assume that I am almighty and powerful."

"… If you insist, almighty and powerful Phantom…"

_

* * *

_Ginta thought as he let his magical power surface. _Phantom's going to have to pick up the pieces once I'm done with his spiders!_

Akila narrowed his eyes, fighting the need to tackle and strangle the other youth to death. He was a rather impulsive person after all so it took quite a bit of self-control. "What are you up to?" He forced out, his fingers twitching as they were dying to wrap around the taller teen's throat.

"I'm going to kill the spiders." Ginta replied as he focused his magical power. "And let Phantom know that he has to step over my dead body first before he can take Alviss!"

* * *

Phantom smiled cruelly. "Bring it on, Ginta."

* * *

With a growl, Ginta released the vortex of magical power, grinning as it swept the spiders off their legs and into the air. Falling to his knees, the blond tried to steady his raging heart as the sound of metal shattering and scattering all over the ground. 

"Now, that wasn't so ha-" Ginta fell forward, his face hitting the ground.

Akila made a face, scratching his neck briefly as his eyes swept over the remains of the broken ärm before gazing at the unconscious seventeen year old. _Why do I feel that he's going to be a pain in the ass later? _He thought before kicking the body and walked off.

_I don't know why I'm sparing him though. _Akila narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms. "This place… sucks."

* * *

Phantom laughed quietly to himself. "It seems like Ginta isn't a disappointment after all." He narrowed his eyes. "However, that one attack drained all of his magical power." He huffed. "Completely useless." 

Rosette didn't even bother to try figure out how Phantom knew without seeing. "I'm going to sleep." He muttered, ignoring Phantom's incredulous look.

"But it's five in the afternoon."

"Sleep." Rosette merely replied with before walking out of the room, brushing past Rolan as he went.

Rolan blinked before he went and greeted Phantom, earning a close eyed smile in response.

"Tell Queen I'm going to go out and play." Phantom said, smiling cheerfully as he tilted his head. Rolan frowned. Ever since that Rosette joined, Phantom was dismissing him even quicker than before. Not just that, after Alviss, Phantom now dismissed him without batting an eyelash.

"Umm… Sure." He replied to thin air. Phantom had already left. Huffing, Rolan stalked out of the room.

* * *

Akila leant against a tree with a bored expression, overlooking a stream that flowed through the forest. The soft snap of a twig caught the black haired youth's attention as he tilted his head in the direction of the sound. 

"I had a feeling you'll be coming." Akila murmured, not the slightest bit surprised when a head popped out from behind a tree.

Phantom smirked as he stepped away from the tree, strutting towards the red eyed youth. "Finally came out to play, Akila-chan?" Akila huffed at the undesirable nickname though relaxed as the white haired Knight cupped his cheek.

Feeling cold lips press against his, Akila hungrily kissed the older man back, not caring when the Knight violently nipped his bottom lip; drawing blood. The pain was… refreshing.

Cold hands slid up his shirt, making the youth involuntarily shiver as he glanced around warily. "Maybe doing it here isn't all that good of an idea. Once Ginta wakes up, he'll be looking for his Alviss."

Phantom tightened his grip. "Don't you mean _my _Alviss?"

Akila kissed the older man's throat. "You may own his body but you don't own his heart." He stated before he grimaced. "God did that sound cheesy."

Phantom hummed in agreement as he unzipped the youth's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. Letting his eyes shamelessly sweep over Alviss/Akila's chest, he admired how well his Zombie Tattoo continued to proceed before he attached his mouth to the youth's neck.

"As I was saying." Akila murmured as he tangled his fingers in the older man's hair. "Ginta's energy would replenish itself soon, so you better make it quick."

Huffing, Phantom worked the black haired teen's pants off. "And where's the bloody fun in that? I don't like being rushed."

Akila narrowed his eyes. "Don't push it."

Phantom merely smirked in response. "Wouldn't even dream of it." He muttered, talking out a glass and a bottle of clear liquid. Carefully, he poured out some of the content into the glass and handed it to the red eyed youth.

Akila stared at it with wide eyes. "Are you serious?!"

Phantom smirked. "Dead serious."

Akila made a face. "Bottoms up." He downed the fluid, shivering when he felt goosebumps rise up his arm. Phantom looked on with a pleased expression.

"Now... where were we?"

**

* * *

****I'm going to make this a Ginta x Alviss; Phantom x Alviss… it makes more sense. Sorry if you were wanting a lemon or something. I couldn't really bother with it… even if it's not actually Ginta x Alviss, hence the Ginta x Alviss, Phantom x Alviss I'm changing it to. What is the mysterious liquid I wonder? Well, I know because I'm the author, so if you want to read on, you're gonna have to review.**

**The chapters are rather short, I know, but all that'll mean is that I'll be writing more chapters for my story **

**Review please. It makes me feel special. XD **


	7. Cookie

**Chapter Seven: Cookie**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MÄR. I'm getting tired of saying this.**

**Pairings: Ginta x Alviss, Phantom x Alviss**

* * *

Ginta roused, blinking as he covered his eyes to stop the glaring light streaming on his face. _Wha? _"Where's… Alviss?" He blinked again, trying to remember what had happened. "No, where's Akila." _Akila, a different personality that had taken over Alviss' body. Where is he?_

He hoisted himself up with stiff arms and glanced around, his head tilting in confusion. "Now… Which way could have he disappeared off to?" He suddenly froze in realization. _Phantom could have gotten to him! _Gritting his teeth, Ginta headed outside the castle, running as fast as he could. _I hope Phantom doesn't have him! I swore I'll protect him!_

* * *

Phantom opened an eye when he felt Akila shift beneath him. "What's the matter?" He groaned as he rolled off him. 

The black haired youth let off a stifle as he struggled to his feet. "My bottom hurts." The boy whined before he fell to his knees and covered his face with his arm and begun sobbing. Alviss had changed again.

"Oh, it's you Cookie." Phantom greeted with disappointment in his voice before he sighed and rested his chin on his palm. Alviss, now Cookie nodded as he stared back at Phantom with big green eyes.

"It hurts." He whined again, his eyes watering as he let off a wail.

Phantom merely stood up and slipped his clothes on, muttering under his breath as he bandaged his left arm again. Without a word, he teleported from the forest, leaving the wailing boy by himself.

After several minutes, Cookie paused from his vocal onslaught before glancing around frantically. Crossing his arms, he slipped to the ground and pouted.

* * *

Rosette nearly jumped out of his skin when Phantom suddenly appeared out of no where, causing the youth to nearly choke on his spoon. With his tussled hair, wrinkled shirt and slightly redder face, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out what Phantom had been up to. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on normal circumstances, Rosette was no genius. As a matter of fact, he wasn't even the brightest crayon in the box. If there was a colour darker than black, he would be it. 

"Uh… Hi." Rosette greeted unsurely as he slipped the small can he was eating behind his back. "Nice weather, huh?"

Phantom didn't even bother to say that outside was cloudy. "Nice weather to **not **be eating Chaton's supply of canned tuna. No sir, of course not." The youth laughed nervously, shifting his eyes as he tried to muster his most innocent look.

Phantom also didn't bother to say that he could **smell **the tuna, but he didn't feel like bursting Rosette's little bubble. It's better the cans of tuna than his goldfish after all.

Paying the violet haired youth no mind, he strolled out of the throne room.

Rosette's eyes followed him as the white haired Knight disappeared from his line of sight. Sighing in relief, Rosette moved his late snack back on his lap and begun scooping the contents into his mouth. _I'm so good. Phantom never figured it out, _the golden eyed youth thought happily as he slurped the tuna down. _I am the master of deception. _

"Rose!"

Startled, Rosette fumbled with his spoon before it fell to the ground clattering. Swearing, the youth tried to figure out where to hide it as a boy with mercury eyes and messy raven hair peered into the room.

Tossing the can without much thought, Rosette tried to make himself look occupied, purposely not glancing in the direction of the now stained wall after the can hit it, spilling it's content.

"Oh, hey Shorty." Rosette greeted as he twiddled his thumbs. Shorty, a bishop as well, though his real name was Sabbeth, commonly named Sabby (with Rosette as the exception), by far lived up to the nickname that the violet called him. At 4'8 tall, you would understand if the boy was eleven or something, but either than the fact that he was that tall when he **was** eleven and seemed to have stopped growing, it grew awkward since that was four years ago.

Sabby merely gave the wall a quick glance as he walked into the room. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that the older youth (by two years) was stuffing his face with tuna. No matter how Chaton padlocked it to keep Rosette out, he always found a way. No matter where she hid it, Rosette sniffed (Sabby believe this is the case, because there was no way the violet haired youth could know that there was a can of tuna hidden in the laundry basket) it out.

"I haven't been eating tuna." Rosette stated quickly, making the small bishop muffle a giggle as he sat beside the teen (with the help of Rosette hoisting him up).

"Of course not." Sabby agreed as he glanced at the taller youth slyly. "After that death threat Chaton issued."

Rosette froze, as if suddenly remembering. "A… death threat?" he blinked in confusion. "That's a death threat?"

Used to the other's stupidity, Sabby merely nodded. "I don't see how a threat of being cut to ribbons and used as kitty litter could **not **be a death threat."

Rosette let off a groaned, tugging at his hair. Sabby patted his back in a somewhat sympathetic manner before he slid off the table edge. "How about we go for a nice walk?"

* * *

Cookie bit his lip as he was trying to determine which way to go. "Where am I?" He questioned himself. All the trees looked the same. He tried to retrace Akila's steps, only to fail since he was unconscious at the time so he didn't know which way the red eyed personality had come from. 

"I wish Daddy didn't leave me." The emerald eyed teen muttered as he wrapped his arms around him. "Doesn't he like me?"

Cookie paused as he heard a distant call, tilting his head like a puppy before he smiled brightly and bounced in the direction of the voice.

"ALVISS!" A short pause. "AKILA?!"

Cookie peered around a tree, spotting a blond haired seventeen year old cupping his mouth to project his voice while glancing around.

"WHICH EVER YOU ARE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The black haired youth trailed after the blond, trying to determine whether the man was a threat or not. _He looks worried. _Cookie thought, stepping on a twig while he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking.

The blond froze before glancing around frantically, looking like he was ready to fight, judging by his position.

"Don't hurt me." Cookie said as he poked his head out from behind the tree.

* * *

Ginta noticed the change immediately. He had a naïve look to him and big shiny green eyes. 

"Who… are you?" The aquamarine teen asked unsurely. _Did he change again? _

Alviss' body beamed, as if pleased that he wasn't mistaken for someone. "Cookie. My name is Cookie." Even his voice sounded cuter, more light and innocent.

Ginta nodded. "I'm Ginta." _… Do I have to introduce myself every time Alviss changes? _The blond thought, blinking. _Maybe I should ask Alan about what MPD in MÄR-Heaven is like._

The boy, Cookie, merely giggled at the response. "Gin-ta." He repeated, separating the name into its syllables. "G-int-a." He furrowed his brows in thought. "G-in-ta."

Ginta remained silent as the boy continued to pronounce his name differently until he begun sounding it out letter by letter. "So…" Ginta said, trying to bring up conversation with the youth. "You didn't happen to bump into Phantom, did you?"

Cookie looked confused. Ginta sighed. "Did you bump into a white haired man with a bandaged arm or anything?"

The boy blinked. "You mean Daddy?" Ginta's jaw dropped as he stared at Cookie with wide eyes.

"D-Daddy?" He said disbelievingly, struggling to find his voice.

Cookie smiled, nodding. "Yes. He's my Daddy and yes, I bumped into Daddy." Ginta didn't process the last part as he was shocked speechless.

"He is my Daddy," Cookie repeated as he cupped his cheeks and giggled in a girly manner. "Because of him, Alviss gave 'birth' to us." Tilting his head, he glanced at the blond. "… Do you not like Daddy?" Ginta couldn't bring himself to upset the boy, so he merely shrugged instead of saying 'no' outright.

Cookie clasped his hands together as he let out a cheer. "Can we go and eat, please?"

**

* * *

****, so it's around the same length, which means you have to wait longer. So it's also in your own interest that my chapters are short. **

**Don't mind that nothing much is really happening. This chapter is quite uneventful either than Cookie's appearance and my other OC.**

**PS. Sabbeth is really spelt Sabbath. That I do know; after all, Microsoft Word underlines it in red, but I like it spelt Sabbeth, so yeah.**

**Anyway, review please. It makes me feel loved. XD **


	8. Alviss' Reappearance

**Chapter Eight:**

**Disclaimer: … I think you get the idea. I don't own MÄR. **

**Pairings: Ginta x Alviss, Phantom x Alviss**

* * *

"Where in the blazing hells did you disappear off to?!" Rosette demanded as Sabby jogged up to him, and grabbed his upper arm as if making sure that the black haired youth didn't vanish again. The silver eyed teen rolled his eyes in response.

"I was just tying my shoelaces back there," Sabby begun pointing behind them before he crossed his arms. "And just because you can't see me over the rock doesn't mean I wasn't there." He added when Rosette shot him a disbelieving look (**A/N: This is actually from a conversation I had with a friend. -.-0 I was tying my shoelace and my friend kept walking for several metres and stopped, wondering where I went. I'm not actually that short. I insist. Just because all my friends are a head taller than me…)**.

Rosette loosened his grip around Sabby's arm, but still didn't let go. Sabby sighed, rolling his eyes before he dismissed it.

* * *

"NO COOKIE!" Ginta growled as the boy's hand crept across the counter for the umpteenth time, reaching for the saucepan that sat innocently on the stove. You would think that after all the burns Cookie got from tipping the boiling water over himself, he would learn but it seems to not be the case.

"But I wanna!" Cookie cried as Ginta swatted the hand away.

Ginta groaned as he shook his head. "When's Alviss coming back out?" He muttered to himself. Two days had passed and it seemed that Cookie was unwilling to give up his control over the body.

Cookie chocked back a sob as he gazed at Ginta with watery eyes. "Don't you-" A wobble of his bottom lip. "Love me?" Despite being aware that Cookie would of course be meaning the love between siblings or friends (_Or between a master and their pet_, Ginta had thought), the blond was still taken back at the question. It may not be _Alviss _Alviss, but it still was coming out of Alviss' mouth which surprised Ginta either way.

Ginta blinked in confusion. _That explanation didn't really make sense. _He thought to himself. "Of course I love you." Ginta replied, making the boy brighten immediately. "I just miss Alviss, that's all."

Cookie cocked his head though nodded in understanding. "Okay then, I'll leave." He paused, looking at Ginta seriously which didn't really suit him. "But I can't say for sure whether it's Alviss that resumes control or not."

Cookie's eyes became lifeless as the emerald green became blue again. Ginta felt his heart clench. It was just like before, when he wasn't responding or anything. _I think I get it. _Ginta thought as he waited. _None of the personalities has surfaced to take the body yet, so all he is a shell._

Alan had actually explained to him what MPD was in MÄR-Heaven, though Ginta wasn't happy with the response. Here, it was incurable and it was the battle of the stronger mind. When he comes a shell, his body's up for grabs and a personality would take control.

Ginta waited and waited. _Last time, he was out from beginning to lunch and come back afterwards. Of course, Akila took the body within two minutes so…_

After several minutes, the black haired youth fell to his knees, a sob escaping his throat as he drew his knees to his chest.

"Alviss?" Ginta asked unsurely, eyeing the shaking frame. The youth's head snapped up, his blue eyes, brimmed with tears as he stared at him with recognition.

"Gin…ta?" He smiled briefly before he screamed, covering his ears as he shook harder. "Please, don't let him take me!" Tears slid down his face as he let off a whimper. "Make him leave me alone, I don't want to hear him! Make him go away!"

Eyes widening, Ginta knelt beside the youth; placing his hand on his shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. The boy flinched at the touch. "It's okay Alviss," Ginta murmured, wrapping his arms around the boy loosely. Alviss' body stiffened at the contact. "Just stay with me."

Ginta rested his chin on top of the boy's head, continuing to mutter soft words to the boy. Alviss slowly relaxed as his sobs begun to die down until both youths were in silence. Ginta sighed in relief as Alviss shuffled nervously, a blush staining his cheek as the black haired youth seemed to have calmed down.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of."

"I wasn't afraid." Alviss replied, sounding much like he used to. Ginta merely smirked at the teen's statement before burying his face in Alviss' hair.

"Sure you won't." Ginta said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he tugged the boy's hair playfully.

Alviss shook him off as he stood up, glancing at Ginta before he furrowed his brows in thought. "… Okay… How did you get old?"

Ginta pouted. "I'm not that old, I'm only a year older than you now." At Alviss' look that practically demanded an explanation, Ginta explained what had happened; how he was trapped in the Training Gate and was forced to age, how he broke out, and how he found Alviss getting carried by a violet haired bishop.

Alviss' look was incredulous. "Rosette was carrying me?!"

"Whatever his name was." Ginta said with a shrug. "He was also the one that apparently trapped me in the Training Gate, according to Alan's description."

"He was carrying me?!" Alviss repeated, not quite catching what Ginta was saying. _He looks unhappy, _Ginta thought as he spotted the distressed look that crossed Alviss' face. _Maybe a bad experience?_

Alviss cupped his cheeks with a groan. "He didn't drag me the whole way did he?"

Ginta blinked, not quite knowing how to response before he laughed hard. "Here you were, beaten and bruised and all you're worried about is whether that bishop dragged you or not?!"

Alviss huffed, clearly not happy with being laughed at. "He's off his rockers too!" At Ginta's look he glared. "I'm not nuts, I'm just mentally unstable." Alviss stated, answering the question that Ginta didn't voice as he scratched his neck.

"Well, anyway." Ginta said cheerfully as he stood up. "It's good to have you back."

* * *

"That was an enlightening trip, wasn't it?" Sabby asked as they returned back to the castle, landing themselves in the court yard.

"Swell." Rosette murmured unconvincingly, making Sabby glance at him. "Um… It was good." The golden eyed youth said, trying to sound believable, only to fail yet again.

"If you don't like going, we could have done something else." Sabby stated as he begun walking towards the castle entrance.

"Well, you like to walk, so I do it for y-"

"SABBETH-CHAN!"

Rosette stiffened when he heard the ever familiar voice. Sabby froze, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach as he slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice.

A tall fiery haired man was running towards them, waving like a lunatic with a gleeful smile on his face. Sure, he was good looking somewhat, with his even tan and sparkling blue eyes, but Rosette wasn't fooled. Actually, that man was the one person he hated with a passion… plus a few others, but that was beside the point.

"Uh… Hi, Chase…" Sabby greeted with a great deal of hesitance. That guy really scared him. A low growl rumbled deeply in Rosette's chest as he glared at the man, Chase. Mentally drilling holes in the red head's chest, the violet haired youth clenched his fists.

Chase ignored the other man with practiced ease before he grabbed Sabby's hands and held them close to his heart. "I've been thinking about you."

Sabby laughed nervously as he tugged his hands free, wiping them on his green shirt. "I… uh…" He dashed behind Rosette and poked his head out. "Got to…" He racked his brain, trying to think of an excuse. "… Pee!"

Waving, Sabby grabbed Rosette's wrist and dragged him towards the castle. "Why are you peeing with him?" Chase questioned, giving the golden eyed youth an icy glare. Rosette returned the glare tenfold, baring his teeth at the older man.

"I can't reach the toilet seat." Sabby excused as he picked up his pace, only to have Chase jog up next to them and copied them in strides.

"If that's the case, I'll be more than happy to insist." Chase said, giving an award winning smile as he looped his arm around Sabby's.

Rosette growled again. "Back off asshole!"

Chase glanced at him briefly. "Maybe you should just stick to words you can spell."

Sabby turned his head sharply. "You're walking on thin ice, Chase!" He snarled as he pried the man's fingers off his wrist.

"But Sabby, bab-"

The ring on Rosette's right, middle finger glowed before the light begun to stretch until it faded, leaving a long whip sitting in his hand, covered in thorns.

"He's not your baby! Rose Whip!"

Rosette cracked the whip next to Chase' feet, making the other bishop take a step back. "Says the moron?"

"Says me!"

Sabby slapped his forehead, letting out a groan. Another Chess Piece, this time a Rook, approached them. The Rook shook his head, letting his lime green hair fly as he gazed at the others with crimson eyes.

"Back off Yuki!" Chase growled as he shook his fist at the nineteen year old Rook. Yuki huffed before he crossed his arms.

"Get a life, you overgrown wiener."

_I wonder if I can take Sabby and leave while they stare each other down, _Rosette thought as he glanced between the pair of older males. They were staring each other down with fire in their eyes.

Sabby sweat-dropped before he tugged on Rosette's sleeve, signaling towards the castle with his spare hand. Nodding, Rosette crept away, trailing behind the silver eyed boy.

**

* * *

**

**Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. Maybe if more people review, I might update quicker wink wink. So review please. XD**


	9. What's wrong with Alviss?

**Chapter Nine: What's wrong with Alviss?**

**Disclaimer: …………………………………………………… I bet you're getting tired of this. I know I am. Refer back to all chapters before for the disclaimer.**

**Pairings: Ginta x Alviss, Phantom x Alviss. The usual XD.**

* * *

It was several days later before Alviss grew sick. Every morning, he crawled out of bed and vomited his previous night's dinner into the toilet. Most of Team MÄR grew worried as days proceeded. Alviss vomited so hard, his body quaked and tears leaked from his eyes. 

Ginta was a mess. The youth had never liked being so helpless. All he could do was help Alviss with his walk to the toilet and pat his back when the boy's semi digested food decided to make an appearance once again.

"Thanks… Ginta." Alviss murmured as he stood up from his kneeled position and wiped the side of his mouth.

Ginta nodded, though continued to frown. _Maybe Phantom did something to him. _The blond thought as he narrowed his eyes, glaring holes at the bathroom wall.

"… Ginta… Ginta?"

The blond blinked, only just realizing that Alviss had been speaking. "Um… Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Alviss blushed as he glanced down, scratching his neck. "You can let go of my hand now." He said shyly, making Ginta blink before the blond lowered his gaze. He didn't know when, but at some point, he had grabbed Alviss' smaller hand and held it securely in his.

"I… Uh…" He blushed, releasing the blue eyed youth's hand and jerked it behind his back. "Sorry."

Alviss opened his mouth to say something, only to feel more food begin to rise before he rushed over to the toilet bowl and heaved. Ginta silently patted the youth on the back as

Alviss begun to vomit out water once he ran out of food to heave.

* * *

Ed had taken it upon himself to make sure that Alviss drank extra fluid. As they had lunch, the brown taking dog that wore a Santa hat (**A/N: When I first saw, I was like WTF. What the Hell was with the Santa hat?!** ) refilled Alviss' glass with water from a jug that he now practically carried everywhere. 

Alviss silently mulled over the fact that not only did he have a fairy following him everywhere, but a furry mutt as well.

While Ed filled his glass with water, Snow grabbed anything that resembled food onto his plate, stacking it rather high. Of course, Alviss didn't really see the point, since he probably was going to lose it by tomorrow anyway. Much to Alviss' horror, she added some roast duck to the pile.

Usually, Alviss wouldn't mind roast duck. He quite liked it, but usually just kept with the food Bell brought otherwise the fairy would have a spasm and resulting with him having bleeding ears. But mind you, anything with eyes is strictly a taboo to him. The black haired teen made a face. Inconveniently, Snow didn't give him a whole duck. She just gave him the _head_.

_Heh… Cute… _Alviss thought, laughing nervously as he shivered. "It's staring at me." He turned his plate around so the duck head was facing the other direction.

"So…" Nanashi begun, resting his chin on the back of his overlapped hands. "What are we going to do about the War Games today?"

"I'm going to have to sit out on this one." Alviss murmured with disappointment evident on his face. Ginta stood up, slapping his hands on the table.

"I will too! Alviss can't stay in the castle by himself! What happens if Phantom appears to take him back?!"

"Alviss can watch from the courtyard, can't he?" Jack piped up, before tearing his chicken with his teeth.

The boy in question frowned. "Alviss can hear you and he doesn't like it when people speak about him like he's not in the room." He said, referring to himself in third person as he crossed his arms and glared daggers at everyone at the table.

"I've already decided." Alan stated, focusing all the attention on him. "I'll sit this one out. You guys battle and anyway, I had already invited a doctor to try and diagnose Alviss' illness."

Ginta sighed in defeat. At least he knew that the old man would take care of Alviss, hopefully. For some reason, he was in doubt. _Maybe because I had been in solitary for so long, I'm used to just relying on myself. _

"Fine, fine." He murmured in agreement before he crossed his arms, pouting.

Alviss, meanwhile, stared in horror at the elder man. "N-Needle?" Was the only response he made out as he stared, mouth gaped and with wide eyes.

"No Alviss, no needle."

Practically everyone was thunderstruck when Alviss suddenly begun to cry, blowing his nose on the table cloth before he cried harder.

"Alviss, why are you crying?!" Ginta thought, assuming the worse when the smaller teen begun to bawl his eyes out.

"I… don't know." Alviss stated in between sniffles, making everyone but Alan, fall anime-style. The brown haired, older man merely narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Alviss suddenly stopped crying as quickly as he begun. "Is there tofu in this pile?" He randomly questioned, poking his pile of food with his fork and making everyone sweat-drop. Nanashi turned his head towards Dorothy.

"_PMS?_" He mouthed, making the witch shrug as she too gazed at the black haired youth suspiciously.

* * *

"My intuition tells me something's up." Phantom said with a smile, making Rolan glance in his direction, interrupting his game of chess with Candis (**A/N: not quite sure about the spelling of her name. Some people subs it Kandis, and it is also commonly written as Candice too**). 

"Really?" Rolan asked. Judging by the look on the white haired Knight's face, the blond figured it was something to do with Alviss. He felt sorry for the black haired teen.

Just then, Rosette bounded into the room, the long sleeves of his grey turtleneck seemed to be stuffed with cylinder objects. Just by first glance, Rolan knew that Rosette had found another one of Chaton's tuna storages.

"Good morning all!" He exclaimed cheerily before bouncing towards Phantom. The Knight merely followed him with a purple eye as the golden eyed youth dumped his treasure behind his throne.

"Morning passed three hours ago." Phantom said airily as he turned his attention back to the fight between Ginta and one of his bishops. Which one, he wasn't sure. The only ones he knew by name really were Rosette, Sabbeth and that Chase guy. The latter was because Rosette tended to bitch about him a lot. He also knew some pawns and a rook called Yuki… mainly because Rosette also bitched about him a lot too.

_I think Rosette should just bed Sabby already. The sexual tension really pisses me off. _Phantom thought, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And the winner is Ginta!"

Phantom snapped his eyes towards the projected image (**A/N: I dunno what it is. A TV of sorts?**). "Oh fiddlesticks, I missed it." The knight groaned, slapping his forehead as he directed his attention towards Peta, who had been silently observing. "Does there happen to a remote that you have failed to mention? I want to rewind it." A shake of the head. "Damn!"

* * *

"WE WON!" Ginta exclaimed happily towards the people before he merely sidestepped, making Dorothy kiss the ground. Alviss and Alan were gone, probably still with the doctor. _I hope he's okay, _Ginta thought, worry lines appearing on his forehead. It was a good thing Babbo didn't add snide comments that much anymore; otherwise he would have just taken out all of his stress on him. 

Snow smiled and waved at the people while Jack puffed his chest. It had been a straight win. "WELL HELLO LADIES!" Nanashi shouted, waving at the girls in the crowd maniacally, before Dorothy grabbed his ear and tugged him towards the castle with the others.

"We have to be together when Alan breaks the news on Alviss' health." She grumbled when the thief of Luberia protested.

As they walked through the castle, they spotted Alan's hulky form leaning against the stone wall beside the door to Alviss' room. Ginta felt his heart sink.

"Is he okay?" He asked with a panicky voice as he peered into the room, spotting the youth unconscious and tucked in bed.

"He just fainted." Alan stated as he uncrossed his arms. "Though my suspicions were proven correct."

Ginta gulped. "So what's wrong?"

Alan looked grim.

* * *

**I can't help but make Alviss suffer. -.- I love him to bits but seeing him sad makes me love him even more!** **Speaking of which, I'm changing this story from angst to humor as someone had pointed out it was more funny then angst. What can I say? I'm not a serious type of fiction writer. **

**It might be a while before I update (Half yearly exams are a killer).**

**With the pairings, I haven't made any definite choice yet with the final pairing, whether Alviss would end up with Ginta or Phantom. So I'm having a vote, so my darling readers can decide the final pairing. XD Review and choose then.**

**P.s If it is Phantom, then I'll make him less of a bastard of course.**

**Review. Please?**


	10. Alviss is WHAT!

**Chapter Ten: Alviss is WHAT?!**

**Disclaimer: …As before; I'm still poor TT**

**Pairings: Ginta x Alviss, Phantom x Alviss**

* * *

Ginta felt his stomach drop as Alan stood there, a grim look on his face. "W-What's wrong with Alviss?!" The blond demanded, clenching his fists.

Shaking his head, Alan sighed as the others caught up, every one of them peering into the room at the still, unconscious form.

"He fainted." Alan said plainly, his frown deepening as the blond haired boy felt his stomach turn to lead.

"W-Why?" Ginta didn't want to know the answer, and he prayed that it wasn't as bad as he thought. He couldn't imagine what life could be like without Alviss.

"Well," Alan fidgeted slightly. _Okay, Alan never fidgets. Something is really wrong. He looks like he doesn't really want to break the news, _Ginta thought, dread filling him deeper at every passing second.

"He's… not dying…"

Ginta really wanted to hit him, though, at the same time, relief soared through him, making him feel slightly giddy.

"So what is the matter?!"

"He's pregnant."

There was a shocked silence, before several bodies dropped to the floor. The only ones that hadn't fainted were Nanashi and Jack, but their jaws hit the floor.

"WHAAAAAAT??" That was Ginta.

* * *

Rosette sneezed before he wiped his nose and glanced around suspiciously. "Someone's talking about me." He said, causing Sabby to roll his eyes in response.

"Or you just sneezed because this place is crawling with dust mites." It was safe to say that Sabby was a neat freak, just looking at dust made him twitch. He looked like he was suffering from a seizure as the walls of the air duct surrounding them were coated with dust and grime. Poor boy felt his brain threatening to overstimulate.

"… Can we go now, please?" Sabby asked weakly, craning his head back to glance at the teen behind him.

Rosette was in a tighter squeeze than Sabby was. Air ducts just weren't made for people his size. All in all, both youths were beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"But I can't leave! Chaton will find and kill meeeee!"

"I **told** you that eating her tuna would bite you back on the ass one day!" Sabby snapped, a red vein throbbing on his forehead. Dust put him in an irritable mood.

"But I dun wanna be made into kitty litter! … I don't like kitty litter."

"You don't like a lot of things."

"RAISINS! I LOVE RAISINS!"

"… Please, keep your voice down."

* * *

Alviss yawned as he sat up, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. He glanced around blearily before his eyes landed on the sleeping form across from him, curled in an armchair.

He blinked again, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "…Ginta?" The blond opened an eye at the sound of his name.

"Oh, you're awake." The youth sat up before he draped himself over the armchair. "Did you just wake up?"

Alviss nodded as he climbed out of bed and scratched the back of his neck. "You were here the whole time?"

"Yeah."

An awkward silence followed as Ginta tried to comvert his thoughts into words while Alviss just stared at him bashfully.

"Are you really pregnant?!" Ginta blurted, causing Alviss' eyes to widen. The black haired boy's fingers curled around the blankets tightly, his knuckles turning white.

His face paled as his lips parted. Short quick gasps escaped from the boy's throat before he made a choking sound. A whimper sounded causing Ginta stared at the youth dumbly. Alan barged into the room from his spot outside in the doorway, knocking the blond out of the way.

"What's happening?" Ginta asked desperately, ignoring the fact that he was manhandled, as Alan pulled out a paper bag. Alviss frantically grabbed the bag before placing it over his nose and mouth and breathed into it.

"You got him hyperventilating again." Alan said accusingly, before effectively kicking Ginta out of the room.

* * *

A couple of hours later, a knock sounded at the door and the handle turned before a blond head peeked through the gap of the door. "Alviss?"

Sighing, the dark haired boy sat up and nodded at the boy. Meekly, Ginta walked into the room cautiously, closing and locking the door behind him, and sat on the chair beside the bed. A tense silence loomed over the pair. Alviss felt himself involuntarily twitch. The silence was making him on edge.

"Well? Talk to me. I'm not crazy! There's no reason to be afraid." Alviss paused ever so slightly. "Well, I'm not _completely_ crazy." The statement cut through the silence like a knife.

"Are you okay?"

Alviss snorted. He was in an irritable mood. Feeling like you're going to suffocate does that to people.

"Yes." There was a slight pause. "And I just have to say that that was tactful, really tactful." Alviss said sarcastically, referring to Ginta's blurted 'pregnant' question.

Ginta hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry." Alviss immediately felt his anger dissipate. _How can anyone be angry for long at someone with a cute expression like that? _A loud smack sounded when Alviss suddenly jerked backwards and whacked his head against the wall. Letting out a cry of pain, the black haired boy pressed his palm against the back of his head. _At least the thoughts are gone, _he thought, looking on the bright side.

"Are you okay, Alviss?!" Ginta said, startled as he sat next to the youth and begun patting the other's knee in what he hoped to be a soothing manner.

"I-uh…" A bright flush marred the sixteen year old's features. "Yes." He ended up squeaking, sounding like he had sucked on helium. It was when he noticed a slight pressure at his knee, did Alviss glance down. Ginta's hand still rested on his knee.

Alviss' gaze drew the blond's attention down. A strangled sound escaped from Ginta's throat as he snapped his hand away. Their eyes met and another awkward silence followed.

_Say something dammit!_ Ginta thought desperately before he opened his mouth and tried to force a sound out. "Huuuf." _Okay, that's a start. Now try something English._ Just as Ginta opened his mouth again, a hard knock sounded at the door.

"Ginta, you there?"

Ginta slapped his forehead. It was Dorothy. "Yes, I'm here." He replied but made no move to open the door.

"… Are you going to open up?"

"Nope."

"Giiiiintaaaaa!" Ginta winced at the tone the witch used but refused to give in.

Alviss watched Ginta with a raised brow. Catching Alviss' look, the blond smirked. Blinking, Alviss blushed before he looked away. Ginta seemed to have regained his composure.

"GIIIIIIIIIINTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The blond blocked his ears, attempting to stop the loud whine coming from the other side of the door. A fist banged against the door.

"FINE! FINE!" Ginta growled in response, glancing at the black haired boy wistfully, before he flung the door open, only to yelp when he was pounced on.

"Giiiinta!" Dorothy said, hugging Ginta's middle.

"I… er… Get off!" Ginta tried to shove her, only finding that the witch wouldn't budge. Alviss' eyebrow twitched as he clenched his fists. _Calm down Alviss, calm down. You are not jealous. _He told himself.

…_**Allie-chan?**_

Startled, Alviss fell off the bed. He looked around dazedly. _Did I just hear myself whine? _

_**No silly. Cookie is talking. **_

Ginta looked at the blue eyed youth confusedly. There was a really strange expression on Alviss' face; something that was crossed between surprised and some other emotion that Ginta couldn't decipher.

"Since when could you talk to me- Wait a second! Did you just call me Allie-chan?!"

_**When Cookie feels like talking. Akila can too but he's too busy sulking. **_Cookie answered for the first question. _**And why can't I call you Allie-chan?**_

Ginta rubbed his head unsurely. Alviss was having a one sided talk with himself… Actually, it was more like arguing.

"Grr. Anyway, I know Akila can talk, but it's impossible to get him to shut up… He's sulking you say?"

Prying Dorothy off him, Ginta nervously walked towards Alviss. "Umm… Alviss… Are you okay?"

Alviss didn't seem to hear him as he continued his one man conversation. _What's the matter with him? _Ginta thought unsurely. _It's almost like before, when he was screaming 'shut up' to himself… _

Dorothy stood as well. _What's the matter with him? He's talking to himself again. _

_**Akila doesn't like you staring googly eyed at Ginta-chan. **_

"BUT I DON'T STARE GOOGLY EYED AT GINTA!!"

The sudden loud declaration made Ginta jump in surprise. Dorothy also jumped a bit before her eyes narrowed. _So Alviss is interested in Ginta as well? Well, I won't let him!_

_What about staring googly eyed at me? _Ginta thought to himself, rather clueless.

Hearing his own voice seemed to knock Alviss back from where ever he was. He blinked, spotting Ginta who had question marks hovering above his head and Dorothy, who had a venomous look plastered on her face.

A giggle sounded in Alviss' head. _**Looks like you will have to be more cautious of your surroundings. **_Cookie stated, letting out another giggle.

_What happened? _Alviss thought, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples tiredly.

_**Cookie wanted to talk to you without any interruptions. **_Another giggle. _**And what happened, you ask? Allie-chan just declared his undying love to Ginta-chan.**_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??"

Ginta patted his ears after Alviss' voice stopped echoing through the castle. However, it didn't stop the ringing in his ears. _Who knew Alviss could be so loud?_

Dorothy winced as well, and this was saying something since she wasn't affected by Crazy Quilt's song. Of course, Crazy Quilt was tone death and Alviss was just plain loud. _It's still the same principle, isn't it? _Dorothy shook her head, breaking her current thoughts. _Back to the matter at hand. I have to make Ginta fall in love with me before Alviss does… so what should I do?_

_**Joking, just joking! **_Cookie crackled, laughing in Alviss' head as the dark haired youth's face heated up.

"I-uh… Hi?" Alviss blinked. _Okay, now I just sound weird._

"What was that all about?" Ginta murmured, earning a frozen look from Alviss.

"N-Nothing." The blue eyed youth choked out, scratching the back of his neck. "Um… Let's eat now." He darted out the door, leaving a confused Ginta and Dorothy grinning widely.

_I know just what to do. _Dorothy thought, the smile never wiping off her face.

* * *

**(A/N:) Yes, I've come back from the dead, for I don't know how long. I sort have... slithered away from the MAR fandom (and have my new undying love for D. gray-man and Bleach), so I don't know how long I will be able to keep on writing, but I'll try my best.**

**It took me forever to get off my lazy butt and write the next chapter! I practically forgot about this story altogether, and only after I decided to read it again several hours ago was I inspired to write the next chapter.**

**Congrats for the ppls that guessed Alviss' sickness-thing. After reading so many Harry Potter M-preg stories, I just had to write one of my own. Oh, and with the personalities being able to talk, it sort of came from Yu-Gi-Oh! but yeah.**

Review please, I need as much motivation as I can get XD. Remember, vote for the pairing if you haven't yet.


End file.
